Add. $\dfrac{2}{8} + \dfrac{5}{12} = $
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {10}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{24}$ $ = \dfrac{2}{3}$